True love potion and dangerous thoughts
by nightpearl
Summary: Harry is really popular, but the problem is: who is harry's secret love? Please read and review! Second chapter (Never let me down) added here. Warning: going to be slash.
1. True love potion and dangerous thoughts

True love potion and dangerous thoughts

by: nightpearl

Author's note: Hiya! So… first of all I would like to say that this is my very first fanfic… and all that stuff… my English isn't very good, so if my sentences are crazy, tell me so I can edit them. This story is weird ( I know!!!!) because the tale in my head was quite different than this…

And BIG thanks to my friend, Gabrielle Moonbeam, who was my BetaReader. Thank u Gabby!

But PLEASE read and review!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, only the plot is mine. I'm really sorry if I have accidentally copied of someone! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was sitting in the library, as usual, but there was something different about her.

She couldn't concentrate on the book she was reading, and her eyes wandered round the library.

Over and over again her eyes fixed on the Restricted Section and finally she sighed. 

A naughty little voice in her head said: …it's the only way to get his attention… 

Hermione made her decision and rose from her seat. She slipped to the door and stepped out. 

Soon she came back and went straight to Madame Pince's desk. 

"Professor McGonagall asked you to go to her office right away." Hermione lied. 

She hoped that Madame Pince would believe her and wouldn't ask anything. 

"Why? I really don't understand what can I do for her… did she say anything?" Madame Pince asked suspiciously. 

"Nothing, and I didn't ask!"

Madame Pince nodded, smoothed her dress and walked away. 

Hermione ran quickly towards the Restricted Section and crawled under the rope which separated the restricted books from the rest of the library. 

She made her finger run along the shelves until she saw an old writing: "Love potions and other spells". 

She was really excited and could hardly breath. She looked at the old books and found what she was looking for. 

Suddenly she heard steps behind the door. 

The door opened and Hermione dived under the shelf close to her. She got the book with her. 

"…but why would such a smart girl lie only because of a book?" Hermione heard McGonagall's voice say. 

She saw two pairs of feet coming straight to her hiding-place. 

"I really don't know, but I think we'll find her from the Restricted Section." Madame Pince's nagging voice was heard.

They came to the Restricted Section and soon Hermione could have touched McGonagall's right boot. 

She couldn't even breath. 

Suddenly McGonagall saw the empty place in the shelf and gave a laugh. "I think we forgot one thing. She is just a young girl."

"What about that?" Madame Pince inquired. 

McGonagall smiled. "And maybe in love with somebody…"

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the evening Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room and played chess. 

Hermione sat in her huge armchair deep in thoughts.

"Isn't Hermione strange? I mean, she just sits there and at times glances us furtively" Harry hissed.

Ron wasn't listening.

He was looking at Harry's lips and watched all the moves they made.

If he could have even one kiss… 

Then he slowly moved his eyes to Harry's dark, curly hair, and imagined how it would feel to smooth it down… 

"Ron! Ron? Hello! Earth is calling, Ron Weasley!" 

Harry was waving his hand in front of Ron's face, and suddenly Ron realised, what he had been thinking of. 

He flushed totally and stammered: "Umh… W-What did you say?" 

Harry laughed and repeated his question. 

Ron shot a glance at Hermione, and now it was Hermione's turn to get pink. 

"Yep, she really behaves strangely." Ron answered and Harry bent down. 

"I think she's fallen in love! But do you know who could be her victim?" 

Tell me, who is your victim?

Do you have crush on someone, Harry? 

I think I'm in love with you. 

Could you ever love me, your best friend?

Please remember that I will always miss you.

Aloud he said: "I've no idea who could be Hermione's secret love!" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry waited as until he heard the other boys sleeping soundly and then got up. 

He wrapped the Invisibility Cloak around himself and took the Marauder's Map from his trunk. 

A tiny labelled ink dot showed that Ginny stood under the tree in the slope. 

Harry hurried his steps, and soon slid out of the front doors.

He walked to the tree and took the Cloak off. 

Ginny waved at him and grinned. 

"So you came." she said softly.

"I really couldn't help it." Harry whispered and they fell in a passionate kiss. 

They both waited eagerly for what was coming. 

Ginny stripped, lay down and said: "Come on Harry, please, do it now!" 

"With pleasure" Harry grinned.

* * * * * * * *

When they both had got their satisfaction and lay languid in the grass, Harry said: "I hope you understand, that I'm not in love with you. The only reason why I'm doing this is my lust." 

Ginny nodded slowly. 

"I fully agree, and if you swear you won't tell to anybody I can tell you a secret." 

Harry smiled "I promise that I'll keep your secret". 

"Okay, so, how could I tell this … in fact I'm dating Draco Malfoy, but it's a BIG secret!" 

Harry was shocked. 

"I must ask this, so please don't mind. Why are you having sex with ME then? Why me? Why not him?" 

Ginny giggled. 

"It's quite funny, you know. He said that he's not ready for sex, and he thinks that I'm not ready either!" 

Harry started to laugh, but stopped when he saw the expression on Ginny's face. 

Ginny looked a bit blank.

"Sorry that I ask this, but who do you have crush on?" 

Harry was astonished.

"Why do you want to know that?" 

"You know that Hermione is one of my best friends " 

Harry nodded and she continued "and she just asked me one day do I know who do you have crush on."

A curious idea sneaked its way to Harry's mind.

Could Hermione be in love with him?

Never!

Ginny aroused him by licking his ear.

"Guess what I want you to do now?" she asked mischievously. 

Slowly Harry understood what Ginny meant and raised his hand to Ginny's chin. 

"Could it be this?" Harry whispered hoarsely and kissed her nose.

"Nope. That wasn't exactly what I wanted" Ginny teased.

"What about this?" Harry said and pressed her down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast with Ron and soon Harry joined them. 

He looked exhausted, but also cheerful. 

"Good morning everybody!" he muttered when he sat down. 

Ron and Hermione looked both embarrassed and Harry asked: "Hey what's got into you?" 

"Mmm, absolutely nothing." Ron answered. 

He had been thinking about could Harry ever love him. 

Hermione looked peculiarly red and got up. 

She had also been thinking about could Harry ever love her.

" I have to finish … my homework for tomorrow. Bye!" 

She almost ran away. 

"Weird. I thought that she already did her homework for tomorrow" Harry wondered. 

He remembered his thoughts about Hermione's feelings for him… 

Ridiculous!

Or was it?

"By the way, I've got a good gossip about Draco Malfoy!"

"Yeah?"

"He has said that he's not ready for sex…" 

Ron became depressed. 

"H-how do you know that?" he asked. 

Harry blushed. 

"I can't tell you. It's a secret…". 

Oh no!

Ron was now sure that Harry and Draco had a relationship. 

Ron felt empty and really bad. 

He couldn't even look Harry in the eyes. 

How could I ever think that he'd have feelings for me… he thought. 

Impossible!

Soon Harry noticed that something was wrong. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

Harry felt anxious about Ron. 

Ron had been almost as strange as Hermione, and now he looked really pale and ill. 

" You look really pale. Are sure you're alright? " Harry repeated. 

"Actually I have a nasty stomach ache. I think I'll go to hospital wing" Ron said and rose. "Bye then." 

He strode away and Harry finished his breakfast alone. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time Hermione was planning the love potion. 

In that potion you need roses and some other stuff, but the most important ingredient is a bit of the person you're going to enchant. 

So, in this case, Hermione needed a bit of Harry. 

Harry.

She couldn't think anything else. 

Harry. So perfect and…and … everything! 

She really couldn't think of how could she get a bit of Harry. 

A bit?

Maybe a bit of hair? 

Hermione sighed. 

She was sitting in the girls toilet. 

Her thoughts drifted again to Harry and she imagined a kiss with him… 

Harry's arms around him. 

Harry saying: I love you forever…

She tore her thoughts away and rose. 

That dream could be true.

I will get that bit, she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry? Can I ask you one question?" Ron said coolly. 

"Who do you have crush on?" 

Ron made faces at his nervous reflection. 

I can't do this. 

He was standing in front of the mirror in the boys' dormitory and looked miserable.

I'll never get enough courage to ask him. 

Never, never, never! 

Suddenly someone stepped in the room. 

Unfortunately, it was Harry. 

Ron flushed totally and stammered: "H-Hi Harry." 

Harry gave him a worried look and asked: "Hey, what's the matter? You've been a bit dotty lately." 

Ron tried to force a cool look on his face. 

He failed miserably. 

"I'm alright. H-Harry, c-can I ask you a q-question?" 

Harry looked surprised. 

"Of course you can. What's on your mind?" 

"W-who d-do y-you h-have… h-have…uh" 

Ron's face was scarlet and he couldn't continue. 

"Yeah, just say it!" Harry became irritated. 

"W-who do you have crush on?" 

His voice faded away and Harry could hardly hear the last words. 

"I…uh…um…I have…" Harry started.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Hermione stepped in. 

Harry hadn't have the time to answer. 

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked and gazed suspiciously at the boys. 

"No you didn't." Harry and Ron said together. 

They were both embarrassed, but Hermione didn't see it. 

"Harry, I'm doing...um…a study about… hair."

"HAIR?"

"About the boys of your age. You know, different sorts of hair and everything. So, c-can I have one hair from your head?" 

Harry was distrustful, but amused.

"Sure you can." he finally said.

Hermione took scissors from her pocket and came to Harry. 

When she touched Harry's hair, she trembled. 

"Cold here, isn't it, haha…" 

She flushed, cut one hair and put it to a small bag.

"Thank you. I.. I think I'll just leave now. Bye!" 

She turned away. 

"Hey wait a second! If you are doing a study, why don't you want Ron's hair?" Harry asked.

Hermione became scarlet and gave a baffled laugh. 

"Oops, I forgot. So Ron, can I have your hair too?" she said, trying to force her voice sound unaffected. 

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind." 

Hermione cut also Ron's hair and then went away. 

The silence in the room was absolute. 

"Ihavetogotothetoilet." Ron muttered and passed Harry. 

Harry stayed alone in the room and felt confused.

Why did everybody want to know his secret love?

What was this all about?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day Hermione's love potion was ready, and so was her plan. 

She poured the potion to a small bottle and went to the boy's dormitory. 

Harry lay alone in his bed and read a book. 

"Oh, hi Herm." he said when he saw who had come in. 

Hermione gathered up her courage and said: "Harry, I've done a drink for you."

"Really? And why?" 

"Uh, I've no special reason for that. Could you just drink this, please?"

Hermione gave the bottle to Harry. 

The potion was shiny red and really doubtful.

"What IS this?" 

"Just a drink, believe me. Drink it!" 

Little by little Hermione was getting nervous. 

Hermione was glad that she was the only person in the room, besides Harry of course. If Harry would drink the potion he would fall in love with the first person he'd see. And because Hermione was the only person in the room Harry could see, her plan would be successful. 

"So, drink it!" she repeated. 

Slowly Harry took the bottle and raised it to his lips. 

Harry felt strange feelings when scarlet liquid flowed to his throat. 

Suddenly the door opened and Harry heard Hermione's scream. 

But only person he could see stood in the doorway. 

Love. You came.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: HaHa! Would you like to know who came to the room? Catch you! I wont tell it to you! 

Pleasepleaseplease review!

Nightpearl


	2. Never let me down

Never let me down

by: nightpearl 

Author's note: Hi everybody! Finally its here! This the second chapter of "True love potion and dangerous thoughts".  Big thanks to Gabby (=Gabrielle Moonbeam), my BetaReader!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but the plot is mine. Sorry if I have accidentally copied of someone!

This is SLASH! You have been warned, so don't come to tell me how sick I am. Please. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was flying high above the ground. 

He hadn't never felt anything like this. 

He didn't hear or smell anything. He just felt the love surrounding him and swinging him in a sweet cradle. There was a tender wind, whispering pleasing words to his ear. 

It was like… wow. 

He saw only one thing.

A boy. Standing in front of him.

Harry was studying the boy. His eyes followed his lips' curves, and his thoughts drifted to forbidden side…

A kiss. How it would feel to press a sensitive kiss to those lips… and then, maybe a bit braver, passionate one…

He lifted his gaze to the boy's hair. It was flaming red and tangled. Harry nearly felt his hand touching that fiery crown of hair and felt a wave of pleasure travelling through his body. 

The boy's nose was long and freckled. 

Oh gosh, how much I love him! Every little feature in him was more important to Harry than anything else. 

The boy's name was Ron. Ron Weasley.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron stared at the two people in the room. He really didn't understand what was going on. Hermione looked thunderstruck and screamed. Harry gazed strangely and absently at him. 

Ron looked Harry deep into his eyes and saw something new. What was it? One senseless moment Ron thought it was love…but why would Harry love him? 

What had happened to Draco?

Because Draco was Harry's boyfriend, wasn't he? 

Ron was a bit too confused. 

No one said anything. The silence, which fell in the room after Hermione's scream was absolute.

Suddenly Hermione started to sob desperately. "My plan! My perfect plan!" She kneeled beside the broken bits of glass. 

It was the first time Ron saw the fragments.

Could someone explain what was this all about?

Hermione picked the fragments separately and tried to find even one drop of the love potion. 

But it was useless work. Harry had drunk everything. Slowly she looked at the boys. 

They were having searching looks for each other, but Hermione didn't notice it. 

She was furious and didn't even try to control herself. First she looked at Ron. 

"You basilisk! You ruined my well-made plan! I hate you!" she shouted and started to cry. 

"All that work and what did I get? Nothing!"

Ron was astonished.

"I don't know what are you talking about!"

"You came to the room, you idiot!"

"Say, am I wrong when I say that this is boys' dormitory? I could ask what are you doing here!"

Hermione strode away from the room, crying loudly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron looked at Harry. He seemed to be somewhere else, and looked happy. Ron would have liked to be there, rather than here at least.

Harry's lips were moving, but nothing was heard. 

He's so perfect. I love him so much. But will he return my feelings?

Both of them were having a daydream about kissing each other. How sad they didn't know that. 

Ron took some watchful steps towards Harry.

The atmosphere was so tense that if someone would have been watching that, he could have sense the love in the air. 

Ron took one more step and was now very close to Harry. 

Suddenly Harry seemed to wake.

Ron shrank back and looked at Harry. The disappointment was a bitter pill to swallow.

Harry looked at Ron and flushed. "I…I…I'm so sorry." 

"About what?"

About my thoughts. My very dangerous, forbidden and secret thoughts.

I know that if you'd know them you'd never talk to me again. 

Aloud he said only: "About what happened."

Ron was frustrated. 

But nothing happened! We nearly kissed, but only nearly. Got it? Nothing happened!

"Nothing happened" he said feebly. 

So sorry about that, Harry thought. Please kiss me Ron!

They stood still for a moment which lasted forever, or at least it felt like that.

Finally Ron cut the silence saying: "We'll be late from Transfiguration."

"But we don't have any lessons left today." 

The silence fell over them again.

Then there was a knock on the door and Colin Creevey's head peeped in to the room. 

"Hullo Harry and Ron! Come and see, Neville is trying to eat one hundred ice mice. He has eaten just 34 mice. You'll see the last 66 if you come right away!

His head disappeared.

Harry looked at Ron who looked back. They smiled at each other self-consciously. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next morning during the breakfast Draco Malfoy looked again at the Gryffindor table. 

He saw Ginny and smiled inside his heart. His girlfriend. His loving girlfriend who would never let him down.

But the real object of his interest was Ron. Ginny had told him that Ron had problems with love. 

It was sure that something had happened. Harry and Ron looked both embarrassed and Hermione hadn't even come to the Great Hall. 

What if Ron was gay and in love with Harry? Now Harry had heard about his feelings and didn't talk to him. How sorrowful, Draco thought ironically. 

He really loved Ginny, and so he didn't want anything bad to happen to Ron. But Harry… it would be nice to see him suffering!

Draco rose and walked to the door. A lonely shape ran to him from the Gryffindor table.

Colin Creevey. How strenuous little brat. What the hell Colin had to say to him?

Colin hold a piece of paper in his hand. "Please take this. It's not from me, but the person who gave it wants to be anonymous."

Draco considered this for a moment, but then remembered Ginny. It could be from her! But why that stupid anonymous-thing?

He took the paper quickly, because it was too embarrassing to even stand there with that little scourge.

The message in the paper was short:

"Go to the poplar tree in the slope tonight. You'll see that your little girlfriend is not as innocent as you think…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry lay on his bed. Should he go and meet Ginny? 

But he was in love with Ron.

Having sex with his sister sounded unfair.

But it would be unfair to Ginny if he wouldn't come.

So he got up and once again took the Cloak and the Marauder's Map. Soon he stepped out and strode to the tree. 

Ginny was already waiting for him. 

"Ginny, I know this sounds crazy, but I really can't meet you again." Harry said and kissed her forehead. 

"What's wrong with you? You sound so different!" she whispered.

"I have found my love."

Ginny couldn't say anything. She understood that these expeditions to human body were now over. Finally she sighed and smiled.

"So, congratulations!"

"I'm sorry. But please, be still my friend!"

"Forever. I promise."

Ginny kissed him.

Harry felt guilty.

He had enjoyed the kiss. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco was sitting under the bushes. He felt really irritated, because it was cold and damp under the bush.

No one would come.

I'm an idiot. Someone really cheated me. 

Suddenly Ginny came. She looked expectant and watchful. 

Darco refreshed himself and was amazed. Ginny, his loyal girlfriend!

Soon Harry came and anger inside Draco grew.

When Harry kissed Ginny all of the anger inside Draco disappeared and left him empty and sad. 

I trusted in Ginny! 

I loved her.

Harry. 

My enemy. Now also my rival. 

Thanks Harry. 

You won. 

Suddenly Draco steeled himself. Harry had just said he couldn't meet her again.

Why, you idiot?

You stole my girl, and now you're leaving her. You bastard! 

He didn't want to hear more. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione sat alone in the Astronomy tower. 

It was a chilly night and stars shone brightly.

What have I done? 

Now Harry, my love, is in love with Ron. 

I mean, now Harry is gay!

No, he can't be.

But he is.

Gay.

I bet that Ron doesn't know that Harry loves him.

What have I done?

She climbed to the brink and looked down. 

Gosh, this building is high! 

This will be difficult, but I have no reason to live.

Suddenly that naughty little voice came again to her mind: "Wouldn't it be fair to tell Ron about Harry?"

It would be fair. 

Besides I can't do this. 

I really can't jump.

She got down.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ron, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked in the Gryffindor common room next evening. 

Ron shot a glance at Hermione and nodded.

"I…uh…I made a potion."

"Yes?"

"A love potion. Harry drank it."

Ron raised his head.

"What about that?"

"Uh…actually…he's in love with you now." Hermione said quickly.

Ron gasped, but tried to look normal. Hermione saw through the mask.

No way.

Ron is in love with Harry.

Why? Why this has to happen to me?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron didn't know what to think. His secret love…

It can't be true!

He couldn't believe it. 

So that's why they were so weird that day. Harry had just drank the potion.

But do I want his love if its not real?

A difficult question. 

But an easy answer.

I do.

He rose and went to boys' dormitory. He knew that Harry would be there.

And so he was. Alone.

"Hiya, Harry." said Ron softly. Now when he knew that Harry had feelings for him, he was brave.

Harry went scarlet, "H-hi, Ron." he stammered.

"A familiar feeling." Ron whispered. But what were you thinking about?

Harry didn't say anything. 

Ron walked to him slowly.

He didn't say anything.

But they didn't have to talk. 

In trance Ron bowed his head to Harry and kissed him.

It was a long and sensitive kiss. 

Love. I found you.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's note: I know this is stupid and mushy…Sorry J 

Pleasepleaseplease review!

Nightpearl


End file.
